Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, an image forming apparatus applied in a case of performing case binding, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming system is configured by connecting various sheet processing devices to an image forming apparatus. For example, processing of case binding is possible by attaching a glue-on cover to the back of a collated sheet bundle of a book body, after having applied glue with a predetermined thickness thereon. When performing case binding, a sheet obtained by integrating the back cover, spine, and front cover is used as the glue-on cover, and a score is formed on a portion to be the corner of the spine of the glue-on cover by using a scoring device referred to as a creaser.
With regard to case binding, techniques described in the following patent literatures are known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique which forms a score to the edge of a region of the cover to which the sheet bundle is caused to adhere, bends the cover along the score, and performs bookbinding in a manner of covering the sheet bundle with the cover.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique which makes it possible to uniformly apply glue on the back of the sheet bundle by forming the tip side of the doctor blade in a curved manner with the center protruding and thus by reducing the amount of glue adhering to the central part of the sheet bundle.